Strange New Leaves
by chrisgetsu45
Summary: meet the new teamseven, naruto,sasuke, and SHIKAMARU,watch as they become shinobi legends while solving the mystery of naruto's seal and stop a madmans plan for world domination, i changed the title
1. Chapter 1: Soaring tears

**HEY GUYS, JUST A WORD OF NOTICE, THIS IS A REWRITE SINCE MY OTHER DOCUMENTS ON MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND THERE WERE WAY TO MANY ERRORS ON ITS PREDDESECOR SO IM REWRITING THE WHOLE SERIES WITH MY FRIENDS HELP AND AND ADVICE. , **

**I BEN SPENDING MONTHS THINKING ABOUT THIS AND WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO CHOP SUEY IT CAME TO ME, WHAT IF Naruto HAD THE HELP OF Jiraiya AS A REAL TRAINER AND THE ONLY VILLIAN WERE MADARA.**

**AND KUBUTO WAS THE NEW Orochimaru WHILE MY Orochimaru STAYED LOYAL TO THE LEAF,IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME NOW I WONT GO INTO TOO MUCH DETAIL BUT IM POSITIVE YOU'LL GUYS WI LIKE,NOT MAKING IT A HAREM ITTS JUS NARUHINA ALRIGHT ENJOY, **

**OH ALSO I READ YOUR COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE TEXT BEING TO HARD TO READ SO I REVISED ALL THE CHAPTERS AND NOW ITS A REAL FANFIC STYLE SORRY AGAN ENJOY!**

"**demon/summoning" talking**

**'demon/summoning' thinking**

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

**jutsu**

**(song/lyrics)**

Chapter 1: Soaring tears

He stood on top of the toad boss looking at the very evil that not only plagued his ancestors.

The sage of six paths.

His village.

And now his family, his eyes flowing with tears but keeping the strength to go on with his plan,never did he think that his last moments with his child would be in such unwanted circumstances.

All the thoughts of teaching his son his first words. Watching him make his first steps. And hearing him laugh as his mother plays with him.

All of it was taken from him.

Not being able to see him grow up and revive the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan, the chance to see him with his first girlfriend, not being able to see him become a man before his eyes, all because some damn deranged soul of a man. And his reckless need for vengeance.

The time for 'what ifs' were long gone and it was time to perform the ritual. Performing some hand signs he jumped of the toad and slammed the floor with his hand and before him stood a alter fit for a new born child, he placed his son and as he sat him down he saw his wife struggling with her binding on the fox.

"humph, you know Naruto the one advice I can give you before I leave is...Don't stop striving for peace my boy." As he began to rush through hand signs he intercepted a pierce from the foxes tail that was headed towards his son

The fox struggled to break through in an attempt to halt his fate of becoming a prisoner again,the demon readied its tail to strike aain but instead of piercing the babe, it saw the shinigami

it was to late.

**" I WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO ANOTHER DAMNED PRISON, DAMN INSOLENT HUMANS."**

The shinigami spoke unto his summoner **"I HERE TO COLLECT HUMAN, NOW WHERE IS THE CONTAINER." **Minato pointed towards his son and the shinigami proceded to rip the chakra and soul of the kyubi and Minato soul as wel and compete the ritual.

Both parents faces were drenched in tears to see their baby boy grow up alone and prayed that he would be taken care of.

"Sorry Kushina... I guess...I'm not receiving any...father of the year...awards" with that the sealing process completed and the fox's chakra ripped away from him. half of its chakra, was sealed along inside his new container. Minato's body fell limp and Kushina gave one last speech to her son knowing he'd never see them again.

"Naruto...this is your mother...though...your fathers means...may not...be seen as good to you now...but...please...have faith...and know...we both loved you...eat your vegetables...and...we hope the letter...to Sarutobi gets to him on time...so your fathers wish...will be fulfilled...you are the child...Naruto...the one who will save this ninja world from darkness...the one who will spread light...so for your mom and dad Gahh!...please...change this world"

as the lovers die in front of their crying baby, the sandaime arrives and is torn by the sight before him 'so he pulled it off, and the child is still alive' he held onto the letter that was sent to him by Minato's toad summons

"take the bodies to the hospital there maybe hope for Kushina, and wrap the boy in some blankets and lets head back to thee village,this is going to be a toughie"

the ANBU did as they were told and retrieved the bodies of the heroes and headed out, Hiruzen hed the babe as he jumped from tree to tree back to the village and as he arrived in his old office, a feeling of nostalgia, and sadness awoke within him and sat the babe on his old desk and sat down. For 10 minutes he sat there and after another minute he began to weep,

The "Kami no Shinobi".

Wept.

And in those days all felt humility an came into terms with their own humanity seeing not only their hero fall, but witnessing the lives lost and the destruction before them was enough to make the hardest of shinobi like Ibiki feel like as though pain was the only escape.

No one took this as hard as the now current Hokage

"my wife. my successor. My home. What has this village done to deserve the lost of so many to die. And I a former Hokage couldn't do not a thing I did made a difference, kami why have you brought such suffering upon this village!.

Hiruzen looked on the boys arm and noticed a tattoo that resembled a swirl of some sorts but instead of lines it was kanji and the words swirled read "wind", what in kami's name is that?"

he pulled out a pipe and began his daily drive to flavor country. Its been 10weeks and things were starting to become batter but Hiruzen knew he still had to give some very important news, he saw how the council reacted to it but now he needed to know how his village would. he sat back in his chair and awaited for the conformation from one of his ANBU's weather or not his village has gathered.

"are they here cat?"

"yes lord Hokage they await your announcement " he nodded and dressed in his formal hokage garbs

"good is the boy asleep?"

"yes I nursed hm back to sleep like you instructed but sir, are you sure its right to tell him about his 'tenant' I mean wouldn't it be better off just keeping it a secret"

"if we kept secrets from the people, we would be no better than those western countries"

"but we're still a ninja village sir secrets are our specialties"

"i agree but this was his wish and as a hero his wish will be fulfilled weather they want to or not". He walked on top of the tower and before him stood his village, his people and as they cheered he stuck his hand up to halt them.

"no cheers for me my dear village for your true hero is here"

he brought up young Naruto and everyone stood silent

"inside this boy, is the Kyubi no Kitsune,the yondaime has sealed within this child, the very demon that plagued our home"

'the child will destroy us all'

'we should kill it'

'why would the yondaime curse an innocent child'

'that monster'

were just some of the stuff whispered but as Sarutobi heard this he knew it was time to hit em hard

"But!, this child is no ordinary child, this boy is the son of the very man who sealed it within, Naruto Uzumaki Namizake, is the son of the Hokage, and his final wish was for you was to see him as a hero, though many of you are probably torn by the fact that your very fear is right n front of you.

I assure you Minato has properly sealed the fox within the babe properly, any shinobi present can testify to his skills inn sealing and as such it has come to my decision that I pass a new law, the younger generation will not know of the demon sealed inside Naruto, nor will any of you speak of it to him, second this boy will be guarded by my top ANBU until my student Jiraya arrives to retrieve the babe...how many see fit to have not only have the very thing that destroyed our home, but the only thing keeping us safe here within our village walls, if you are than then step forward"

no moved then within the crowd, a fairly tall jonin stepped forward, he had long black hair, pale skin with purple marking around his eyes and eyes with slitted pupils. Many were surprised at his courage when everyone wished for the boys head,

"I Orochimaru have suffered a lot from the night, not only did my lab and precious equipment were destroyed...but my wife died fighting off the fox, with that my student Anko's parents were also killed by the demon and my other two student are dead as well"

many were moved by the sadness present in his voice, but were confused because his face showed nothing of hurt,but instead neutrality, as if he didn't really feel pain. But he was hurting like hell

"but with that I feel as though I am still in indebted to the very man who saved not only my wife but to my new daughter as well, Minato, though he wasn't my student showed me he was worthy of Hokage, even before your retirement and for a man to sacrifice his own son, to save his village...is worthy to have his final wish honored".

Orochimaru's speech brought little gaps of hope back into the village, seeing one of the sannin come forward with his grief and lost made others believe that they to can over come this harsh trial as this shinobi has.

The little purple haired girl in the back of him screamed in approval and soon...many others followed and after the cheers were shared, the village was soon back on its pace for reconstruction and the Hokage left to his office, not before summoning a certain serpent to his quarters.

"You wanted to see me lord Hokage?"

" need you to go on a search mission for me"

"and who am I searching for sensie?"

"Jiraiya."

Orochimaru was taken back by his request "Sensie you can't be serious, I know hes the child's godfather but searching for him is like trying to find darkness in light, it can't be done"

"Orochimaru, I can't stress enough how important this mission is, in my old age I can be Hokage for long, and Tsunade will need t come but at a later date and entirely different reasons,besides, he must take the boy for training anyhow. When the child is older of course."

" hai sensie, I will search for him but what about my daughter, Anko?"

"i will place her in the same care I left Naruto, Cat"

"yes lord?"

"i want you to also house mis Anko as well in your facilities till her father returns "

"hai lord"

"well anything else to add Orochimaru?"

"sigh, I guess I should get packing, but please lord Hokage keep Anko training I may be her new father , but I don't want her skills hindered, I guess I should take this as a chance to gather up new test subjects on my way over kukukuku"

"glad to see your excitement now I'll send you off but please be careful,and good luck" as his student departed Hiruzen took a deep breath knowing that the road to rebuild will be hard and knowing not everyone will enjoy his successor's final wish, he knew once his students return that the hope is just over the horizon.

So far its been 5 years since he left to retrieve his teammate and during his absence but during his leave, his daughter has been training vigorously under the tutelage of the sandaime and perfecting her art of Heibi-combat style, the Hokage had to put up with his constant request for an orange jumpsuit but instead he put him in an outfit Jiraiya had bought for the boy before his birthed which was essentially a chibi version of his own instead there is no head piece and the geta were black.

"but old man, this isn't what I wanted"

"naruto your a ninja, and the orange you asked for is not ninja attire you'll wear it and learn to like it now lets begin your training"

"neither is this"

He tried to teach the boy his basic styles and combat arts though Hiruzen would scold Naruto for his hyperactive behavior he still admired the boys prowess when Naruto turned 9 he began to focus on chakra control. though he as a little disappointed when the boy couldn't perform a simple academy clone, his family summons Enma concluded since the boys chakra reserves are ocean sized, simple jutsu like a bushin clone wont work out for him, so why not teach him the shadow clone.

Hiruzen saw the reasoning behind his claims, and decided it would be reasonable to give the boy at least one high ranking jutsu...no harm in that right?  
>Oh was he wrong...so...very...wrong.<p>

As soon as he finished his Kage-bushin training, reports of pranks done by Naruto were becoming an epidemic, the Uchiha clan had all of their clothes switched out for furry costumes, and the bunny suited head clan leader called for a meeting with all the Uchiha's, in hopes to gain back their pride

"Friends family, loved ones, we were struck in the one place where no Uchiha should ever be hurt, the pride, we all never forget this day, April 25 as the day Uzumaki Naruto**(sniffles)** made our clan look like a bunch of animal molesting freaks"

Fugaku broke down crying and so did many Uchiha except one named Shisui who didn't mind to have his outfit changed

'I do not see the big deal in this whole matter besides I got 3 more like this hidden in my cellar'

and the incident where the Inazuka clan had on bondage outfits and their dogs a had gag balls in their mouth, Tsume had to show up to the meeting with a black bustier on,black latex underwear, and long latex knee high boot heels, many of the male council men had nosebleeds(including one perverted Hokage) and some thought it was fitting to her 'dominating attitude' (no pun intended)

"if any of you bitches say a word, I will switch your balls with your eyes and only thing you'll see is your fucking testicles. GOT IT?" they continued the meeting but afterwords the sandaime had to put limitations on Naruto's shadow clone usage. another year has passed and Orochimaru approached the gates with his long awaited guest, they had no trouble getting in since being a Sannin, your name is known everywhere,so does your image.

The two went to the tower and as they approached the door they heard crashing, yelling and curse words being thrown "Give me back my hat you little trickster!"

"sorry Ji-ji but no can do, you might as well take that request, and shove it up ur perverted ass"

"Naruto! Give him the stupid hat back im trying to tend to my snakes here, but its really hard with you two IDIOTS screaming!"

"you the one screaming, ya loud ass bitch"

"...what the hell did you call me Naruto?"

"...uh...i love my best friend Anko"

"naruto...run,run as far as you can, and when you think your far, keep running" said the fearful sounding sandaime

"NARUTO IM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF GET OVER HERE!"

Naruto ran outside and crashed into his godfather who he didnt recognize, they both crashed on the floor and stared into each other eyes for a spit second before Naruto spoke. "...your a pervert aren't you?"

"yes...yes I am"

"hmm indeed...well I gotta go be"

"he disappeared in a puff of smoke to his friend Sasuke house "hehehe she'll never think to look for me here." "is that so ya little shit?" said an all to sweet tone behind him. He slowly turned around to see his 12 year old friend wearing her **'**playtime coat**'** that had snakes pouring out of it and all of them hissing at his direction at that moment Anko beat the crap out of her best friend and skipped away.

"man women are scary" said Naruto as he jumped from a tree to see his clone poof away

"well I see he has the shadow clone jutsu down" said Jiraiya as he, the sandaime, and Orochimaru stood in front of him

"hey its the pervert, and Heibi teme" both sanin sweat dropped at their nick names as the hokage chuckled

"Naruto, this man is Jiraiya the toad sage, one of my former student and the sensie of the fourth who was your father, the other man here was also my student, his name is Orochimaru the villages Head scientist" Naruto stood shock at the two legendary figures before him

"wow that would mean you are the most powerful pervert, and the smartest pedophile ever!" both men face-faulted and had tick marks on their head.

"Naruto, I am here on a request from my former student who was also your father, and he not only made me your godfather, but he said in his will that I would be taking care of you for the time being until you strong enough so you and I are going to be training at the toad summoning world how do you like the sound of that"

"uh but what about my friends, I won't ever see them again? And the academy how will I become Hokage, better yet a shinobi if I don't attend ?"

"calm down Naruto I will talk with your teacher, seeing how Jiraiya here is a sanin he's granted special permission to take anyone as his student and I've allowed to leave for private training, and since he's the only one that have any knowledge on your fathers clans techniques then your allowed a leave from school, most clan children your age are trained under their clans arts like your friend Sasuke, Kiba,and don't worry he'll have you in time for the graduation exams."

he thought for a moment but saw the benefits that can come from this and decided to reap the winnings "alright pervy-sage I'll come with you but I have to tell Itachi and Sasuke though"

"don't worry I alreaddy notified your uchiha friend and he says good luck and be prepared".

And with that the two set off to begin his training and learn Naruto's clan secret by none other than Jiraiya the Toad Sage.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rustling and returning leave

**A/N: Hey guys chrisgetsu here with another installment of Come Fly with me,now many of you are wondering why I made the title but in all honesty I couldn't think of any other so now that my story posted up the way I wanted to now I can take it to the next level, flames are not welcome, but reviews and advice always are, also when I place a song title before an action scene I cant tell you when it'll end just when it starts you can play it with the scene and let me know if the son fits with it, I won't ban complaints for songs but I'll put them in the story rarely, aain Naruto IS NOT I REPEAT NOT SUPER POWERFUL, THIS IS NOT A HAREM, AND THIS ISNT A YAOI, I see way to many of those on this site.**

**Posted April 28 2011**

**I no own anything**

Chapter 2 : Rustling and returning leaves

It was a trying time for Naruto being trained by the toads. As much as he begged Jiraiya to teach him to use sage chakra, he'd point out that his boy wasn't stable enough to handle the stress it put on him, but agreed to demonstrate it to him once then its 3000 laps around the mountain, and 2000 push ups.

"alright ero-sannin lets do it" shouted the excited 5 year old.

"grr kid stop calling me that and keep it down this takes enormous concentration, now take a seat next to Gamakichi(**note: hes in his mini form so he's gonna be on Naruto's shoulder**) and shut it". As Naruto walked towards his best friend he sat patiently as he saw his master just stand still with his hands clasp together and not moving an inch.

"wow naruto-bro you see all the nature chakra hes gatherin, no wonder hes the sage" Naruto stared back at his friend in confusion

"but hes not moving or making any hand signs, plus, I don't see any chakra at all". "that's because you've never gathered nature energy before child" spoke The Elder Toad Fukusaku who showed up standing besides Naruto "look at Jiraiya boy's face." he pointed towards Jiraiya and noticed his entire face was becoming bearded and molded with warts and when he opened his eyes, his pupils where horizontal bars and his red lines grew and his teeth also changed, to say he was amazed would be an understatement. Jiraiya went to grab one of the stone statues and lift it with one hand as if it were a pebble, and throw it twenty stories in the air, afterwords leap into the air high above humanly possible and catch it, landing safely on the ground causing a huge crater.

"WHAT THE HELL?...JIRAYIA WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BETTER NOT BE TEACHING YOUNG Naruto ANY OF THE SAGE ARTS OR SO HELP ME GOD!" And approaching before the group was the enormous toad boss known as Gamabunta, the chief toad and father of Gamakichi and personal summons of Jiraiya he's grew to love Naruto like one of his own sons, more so to the fact that he was in fact the son of the toads most loved summoner, Minato, being there for his birth he was worried about how the boy would turn out, and thoroughly beat the crap out of Jiraiya for not being there to help his student take down the fox.

"holy crap, hey Gama-San you totally missed it ero-sannin lifted the boulder and threw it, Believe it!"

" yea I am pretty kick ass now Naruto isn't there something you should be doing?"Naruto remember and grumbled as he began doing his push ups he began to wonder how Sasuke and Anko were doing, but was quickly shaken from his thoughts as Gamakichi accidentally pissed on his back (toads pee right?).

xxxxxxxx

They trained for 4 years until he turned 9 years of age, during those years Hiruzen came over to explain Naruto's heritage and the beast that is held within him also the funds his father left him for when he will be living in Konoha after he reached 10 he completed his training with the toads. The years studying under the wise amphibians not only made him smarter but stronger to, though his hyper attitude was not lost he gained a little bit of focus making him at the most an advanced genin to poor chunin but even then Naruto knew he still had ways to go if he wanted to make it to his father's level.

Speaking of which he decided to grow his hair and make it as long as his father and have his mother;s clan symbol tattooed on his back, he had grown accustomed to wearing the red cloak Shima gave him , and the blue long sleeve most jonin wear and black ANBU style pants that he never wore anything different he was prepared for whatever the academy had to throw at him and he knew with the training he had received it would make him eligible to study under the chunins

at the academy . As Jiraiya and Naruto approached the gates they came across two chunin

"Halt, please present your traveling documents" stated the eternal chunin guard Izumo.

Jiraiya handed over his documents and after they inspected them closely approved and let them through the gates.

"so gaki how do you feel, its been quite a while since you've been home, I doubt anyone would recognize you" the young boy stops to a halt and stares down the older man with an eager smile and spoke "ero-sannin can I go visit Sasuke "

Jiraiya was taken back by the boy's plea but sadly had to refuse

"BUT WHY!" Naruto shouted as he hung his head in defeat "because we have to report to the old man and if your not here he'll have my head on a platter do you understand Naru...to" the perverted sannin was staring and a giant rice bag with a potato head and with a mop hair painted yellow holding a sign saying "Ass-Hole" with his tongue sticking out

"!"

xxxxxxxx

(chop suey by system of the down begins to play)

Sasuke stood in the middle of a field opening but was surrounded by bushes, trees and a lake to his left, he was donning his blue shirt and white cargos and hold three kunias in one hand, his eyes close and awaiting the attack from the Uchihas hidden tin the bushes.

He stands and begins to twirls them.

"7 to my right"

they clench their weapons

"family in my left"

their muscles tense

"4 in the rear"

He opens his eyes.

'_sharingan'_

Revealing a 2 tome sharingan in each eye.

he feels the chakra patterns and senses the fluctuation and the fight begins. Four spring from behind him, and Sasuke spins while throwing the kunai towards his enemy and pushing himself back. The kunai strike 3 but the last one deflected it and rushes after him. Thinking quick on his feet performs a substitution as the man was about to strike him but instead poofed into a log

"what the?" but was chopped in the back of the neck by our young raven

"keep your eye on the birdie hmph" but his musing was cut short by a barrage of fire balls launched from the group that had seven men in and one of them tried to punch his face, he then sped of towards the forest and reached for his ninja wire.

"you'll have to work harder than that to be on your brother's level Sasuke"

he struck a nerve to the young boy's ego but that didn't stop him from setting up the traps that the fools walked right in. the were bounded in wires that they themselves didn't notice but what happen next frightened them all, the boy flashed through a familiar set of hand signs and inhaled deeply then spewed a large fireball towards the men.

It didn't make it to them. Instead it was blown away by an even bier fire ball ball by his older brother who appeared from his hiding spot in his ANBU attire and sword drawn. "foolish little brother, that pathetic excuse for a fireball shows me only that you will never deserve the title of true shinobi if want to be head of clan" said his brother in a mocking tone. Sasuke didn't take his words lightly and in blinding speed, rushed to cut his brother with a kunia he got from his pocket, and for a while it seemed like the two were at a stale mate continued clashing blades until his brother jumps back and disappears leaving a flock of crows scattering behind. Sasuke gave a frustrated look ut was caught off guard when his mother came from above ready to cut his head off with her kunia. He counters by reaching for his shuriken and throwing what looked like thousands of them towards her. She easily deflects them with her kunai and sharingan activated, but was surprised when her son came from behind to kick her ribs crashing her into the round.

He lands gracefully onto the ground and sees his father staring straight at him "only one left is us then father."

"not for long Sasuke HEYAA" he rushes at his son throwing barrages of punches that little Sasuke couldn't see or dodge making him take the full assault. Then kicks his chin into the air and flows through a series of hand-signs.

"feel the full extent of our clans most basic jutsu" he in hales deeply while staring straight into the sky where his son was flyin towards and a massive fire ball was forming in front of him, the likes which only elite Uchihas could ever hope to accomplish. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

when Sasuke saw this his heart pounded but got himself together and produced the same hand-signs for his clans jutsu as well. Both flaming spheres were easily comparable to that boat, but Fugaku's was bigger, and not to mention had the right amount of chakra into it making it more than capable of devastating his son's.

The two released their jutsu on one another and the great balls of fire slammed into each other for dominance but Fugaku's was stronger and swallowed Sasuke's and headed towards Sasuke.

"damn it" was all he could say before being swallowed by the inferno but he only felt ten percent of the attack as his brother Itachi had the jutsu canceled out saving his brother from certain doom. He laid his body on the ground and had Mikoto conduct some medical ninjustsu on their son. Itachi felt someone in the clearing that didn't belong but before he knew it, two small feet rammed into his crotch area. As Itachi feel knees down in pain, the only pain he felt was in his pride, and its common knowledge around the villiage that only one person could hurt an Uchiha's pride and live to tell about it was-

"hello Naruto-kun" spoke the feminine Uchiha while rustling the young boys hair. "my how you've grown, your mother Kushina would be so proud kami rest her soul"

"Kitsune-brat I thought it was very clear with the Sandaime you are not to be within a 500 hundred kilometer radius of any of my kin, homes, places I eat, places I breath, or within sharingan sight range from any uchiha for that matter" (1)

"and if you read in article 5 of the restraining order I am obligated to 2 hours of Sasuke time and am not to be carrying any slingshots, paint, pigs (2),and unconscious people on my person. And everyone here seems fine!" Fugaku pointed at his unconscious son and Naruto slumped over. "well guess I won't be needing this then" he threw out a pig he kept in a scroll and landed on one of the Uchihas helping in Sasuke's training "OW! MY FACE!"

"So hows he improving, his sharingan developed yet?" Fugaku nodded with a stern look and replied "No but he is on his second tome and can cast 8 fire-balls before exhausting so he is still an Uchiha in his own right, just not on the caliber as his older brother." Itachi spoke up in frustration "Though, he may not have activated as early as I, his progress I using it in battle far surpasses what I was able to do in his age, he just might give me a run for my money with the right amount of training, he is also excelling as the top of the class currently on route to be rookie of the year, as I did father" Naruto posted his hands behind hiss head and gave a foxy grin "just make sure the teme is ready to get his ass pummeled when my team kicks his team ass to the round. OW!" He was struck in the head by Mikoto who looked very disappointed in Naruto. "what kind of language is that a child your age is using, Kushina would not appreciate it if she heard her son using such vulgar language and further more-"

Naruto just sat and stared into her eyes, he always had a kiddy crush on Sasuke's mom but could ever tell Sasuke out of fear of being torched by one of his fireballs. "- do I make myself clear young man:"

Naruto nodded and got up and said his goodbyes to the Uchihas wishing Sasuke a quick recovery.

Xxxxxxx

as he walked through town he noticed all the wonderful things he missed about the village, when he left things were still under construction but seeing the tall buildings and bustling streets sort of reminded him of the scenes his god father Jiraiya's book would talk about. As he came across a cinnamon roll shop he saw a young lavender haired girl with a smile on her face walk out looking like she stepped out of cloud nine. '_whats got her so giddy' _ as she walked along she was approached by several older boys the leader was a skinny kid with long brown spiky hair and wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with cargos and tow chubbier boys both wearing red shirts with blue shorts

"well well well if it isn't Konoha's own princess Hinata Hyuga boys, say what you got I the bag, hope you're gonna share with us _commoners_" he spoke with a devious grin

"i-i-it's ju-just some rolls , if y-y-you w-a-ant I'll gg-g-ive you s-s-ome" whispered the shy fearful Hyuga. The boys step in closer but it was clear to anyone watching, they weren't after any cinnamon rolls. They plan to take out one of Konoha's most prestigious family member, a clan head for that matter. It wasn't ignorance or the fact that he didn't care that made him not intervene, but just the knowledge his godfather gave him about all the clans in Konoha and the Hyuga were to be the strongest, so it was strange to hime why she didn't just demolish the boys while she still had a chance. He decided to follow to see if things would escalate, and what he saw shocked the living hell out of him. They were pushing her all over the alley way, one boy even slapped her leaving a searing red mark

on her he did the only thing any man with sense would do; remembering the words of his master

xxxx(flash back bitch)xxx

"_if at any time you see a beautiful young woman is in trouble, it's your duty as a man to rescue her, because all women are delicate creatures, that need men to take care of them- OW!, damn it why you __hit me Shima" "hm to show you women aren't as fragile as you think, Naruto if you see __ANYBODY __in danger the right thing to do is to help them, no matter the gender right Jiraiya"_

" _yea yea yea"_

xxxx(flash back done,bitch)xxxx

Naruto hopped down from the top of the building, into the center of the fray giving his most menacing glare to the older boys before him "whats your beef with the beautiful young maiden" ' _aw yea cool rescue line check, menacing glare check, now for the finisher,' _though Naruto as he walked up to Hinata carried her bridal style. As she looked into his eyes thanks to the proper lighting the sun gave, it only helped to make him look more heroic.

And Hinata was in love.

And blue was her new favorite color "are you ok my hime" asked Naruto as he laid her on the corner. She nodded still flustered and red from his display "don't worry I'll take care of these bozos"

he slowly waled towards the young men, his cloak swaying in the wind. "and who are you suppose to be?" he stopped and reached the back of his pants and shot 3 kunias past the boys all leaving scars and blood trickle down their faces " I'm the guy who can destroy you if you insist on pestering the Hyuga. Now be a good boy and scram" and they did just that and left a trail of dust before them. Satisfied he walked back to the young lavender haired girl and helped her back on her feet. "hi my names Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, and yours?" nervous, she twiddled her fingers and looked away blushing furiously '_ come on Hinata just say it, say your name you can do it don't screw it up come one' _ "mmmm-mmy na-na-name is um...its...Hi-" "Lady Hinata!" shouted her care taker Kurenai Yūhi as she came rushing over. She stopped and shoved Naruto making him crash into a brick wall "what happen to you! Why are you're clothes dirty...it was him wasn't it." she walked over to Naruto and pulled him out of the rubble, he was in a daze and had a swollen lip and eye from the impact but Kurenai shaking him and punching him and asking, no shouting questions at him didn't make it better. "somebody...help...for the love of kami...kill me" "YOU APOLOGIZE TO LADY Hinata RIGHT THIS MINUTE DO YOU HEAR ME, AND STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR SO HELP ME I WILL PUT YOU IN AN ETERNAL GENJUTSU WEAR YOUR MIGHT GUY'S BITCH" Naruto snapped out of his confusion to hear that last part, his father told him stories of a shinobi in green spandex and the pictures were horrifying. "b-but Kurenai sensie he saved me" (she's more confident around her). Kurenai sweat-dropped and saw the bruised up boy who was now missing 3 teeth and looked like a hockey player and deeply apologized and patched him up '_ero-sannin was wrong women are more violent then half the shinobi I've read about' _after she was done she introduced herself and her rank and told him the story of how she was Hinata's trainer/caretaker and is very protective. She also thanked Naruto for saving her from those bullies. "well I better get going ero-sannin is probably gonna be mad at me for leaving him behind bye" he shunshined to the hotel room he told him before hand they would be staying at and went to get ready for bed. Before stepping in the shower he looked out into the window and saw his father's head and put a smile on his face. '_ wind was what guided you to being he greatest, but I want you to guide me to be even greater.'_

xxxxxxxx

**And scene I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I kinda like the way it came out actually but I hope you all like it as well, again I have to say this and answer the soon to be question**

**after the Uchiha have been subjected to Naruto's endless pranks, they had court to decide on Naruto's restraining order.**

**In future I'll put chapters that will be omake and this will be the first one so I'll work on that first, also Monday April 25 was my birthday making me 17 yes lets go **


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation

**Hey everyone check out my one shot, its called aftermath,also I'll post the omakes next chapter but i want to get the story progressing. first off thank you all those who continue reading the story it means so much but it would mean more if you left reviews, I also wanna express my condolences to all the countries suffering, my Australia readers whom received a massive flood, Haiti from its earthquake, and Japan whom we receive our lovely anime from and their tsunami, I want to say if you're reading this, know our hearts and prayers go out towards you also read this story that I'll post the link of at the authors note. Oh and Sasuke and Naruto are the only people to have an outfit change also this is naruhina he's just having a little kid crush on Mikoto...ad older women but this story will end with Naruto and Hinata together...probably not lol. Just kIdding now read!**

**Chapter 3: Graduation **

(**Kanye West's good morning plays)**

Naruto awakens from his sleep. Sun shines brightly into his iris. He rises his torso slowly taking in the new day for it was the day he has waited for...his ninja career begins. He gets up and pops out a shadow clone to make some breakfast while he got dressed. He took a long shower contemplating on the things Hiruzen told him in the letters. That all the clan heads children were attending the academy and if he wishes to be Hokage. It be good to be in good with those types of people.

"Shikamaru Nara: genius, that's it. well maybe I should look into it soon who's next. He began looking through the list and saw that it was extremely boringthat he brushed his teeth but noticed a not on the mirror from Jiraiya saying he'd be lat coming in. 'tsk, pervert' thought the young Uzumaki. He stepped out the restroom and saw his food and chugged down the heavenly goodness and went to the closet to check his digs out. He decided to go with a black zip up shirt with his orange cloak, and white pants with black sandals. He relished in the fact that he would look super bad ass compared to Sasuke who would just wear that weak blue outfit. Then all the pretty girls would be like "_oh Naruto you're so hot, I'll let you have all the ramen you want." _ then Mikoto will show up and be "_oh Naruto, Fugaku is an ass hole who has no sense of humor and throws law suits anytime he wants, what was I Thinking marrying him lets go get married, and do adult stuff like wrestle in our room with the door close and make Sasuke see a movie and sleep outside(__**1)**__ and then I'll make Sasuke say how cool you are everyday"_

and then Sasuke will say "_wow Naruto what was I thinking saying I was really popular out here in my letter, it should be you to hold the sharingan not me." _

but then I'll say '_no need for I have just activated my AWESOMGAN which allows me to do any super cool jutsu without using chakra and make ramen appear out of no where watch"BUZZ! _

"and then I'll be Hokage and all will be sweet"

"very pleasing performance gaki but there is no such thing as an awesomegan, besides. Mikoto would love an older more experience fellow like yours truly!" Naruto tripped seeing his sensie catch him in his fantasy mode, but looked flustered when he mentioned his sweet and darling Mikoto.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK PERVERT, SHE WOULD NEVER BE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU, SHE'S SWEET AND PRETTY" pretty soon the two wrestle causing a mess of their hotel room, and the other guest are rudely awaken from their slumber by the crashing and banging of the two shinobi in the third floor.

"What the hell is going on here, you to are making a ruckus and disturbing our guest now pack up you things cause I cant have a couple of rowdy housers in my establishment" said the zitty teenage assistant manager. Both Naruto and Jiraiya were saddened to hear their time is up at the hotel and summoned shadow clones to pack their things.

"oh hey Blondie some chick told me to give this to you." he threw a frog wallet at the boy. Naruto grabbed and saw it had 50,000 dollars in it(**sorry I don't know their currency**) but the assistant manager took some of the money claiming it was to repair the damages.

"Fuck my life" the duo said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxx

while Jiraiya reported to the new apartments the Sandaime set up for him and Naruto. He headed off towards school and prepared for the most important test in his life.

So he believes.

He walked into the classroom and saw his the girl from yesterday. He walked towards her but was cut off by a dog jumping on him causing him to trip licking his face.

"easy there Akamaru, sorry bout that, for some reason he's yapping about you being kin, but you don't look like any Inuzuka I've seen, you from around here bud?" said the fir trimmed coat wearing boy who seems to be the dogs owner. He stretched his hand to help him up and Naruto gladly obliged "Names Kiba Inuzuka, next head of the Inuzuka clan nice to meet you...?" Naruto shook his hand and smiled

"Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki Namikazes pleasure to meet you" Kiba sensed nothing wrong with the boy so he returned the smile. "hey buddy you might wanna scram though this here is the graduating class and I haven't seen you here all year"

"no you haven't I was training with my godfather under the Hokage's permission."

"cool so does your clan have any cool techniques I should know about" he said jokingly

"that you should know...no ahahah but hey we'll be comrades from now on so you might see me on the battle field a couple of times" the two bump fist and begin to converse as more students walk in. the girls take notice of Naruto...even the mothers much to his delight. Hanging around Jiraiya a lot can have a lot of repercussions. Then his moment to relish it all in. Sasuke shows up.

And so did his mother the ever so beautiful Mikoto Uchiha.

'_Time to work the magic' _thought Naruto as he ran away from the crowds of women but stood stiff at the sight of Sasuke's outfit. all black one piece. It had short sleeves and its collar circulates around his face sort of hiding his jaw, and the elbow guards succeeded in making him cooler. To say he was devastated was an understatement. But maybe there was hope. He ran to his beloved Mikoto and grabbed hold of her hand "my my Mikoto what a travesty to see your husband not here for our Sasuke's graduation. Such actions do not deserve the apologies of such a beautiful maiden like yourself and if you need a shoulder to shed your tears on or a bed to lay on ad company to keep, I'm here for you always_" _Mikoto chuckled at the young blond's antics. Her son however was fumed but if weren't for the hoards of fan-girls in his way he'd thump Naruto I the head. He wasn't the only one angry. A certain lavender haired princess was fuming and crying on the inside.

'_noooooo I can't let him slip away like this, just say it Hinata, say you love him" _

"Class settle down and take your seats" shouted their teacher

'_damn it"t_hought Naruto and Hinata.

the students sat in their respective seats and started their tests, some struggling, others (mainly Sakura was blazing through the test like a madman, our favorite Nara just answered enough to give him a passing score.)

"troublesome" as he took his nap while secretly passing Choji answers to some of the questions he was struggling on as well. Sasuke didn't have to much trouble in his but was worried about Naruto who as just staring at the clock, he didn't see Naruto write anything on his test but heard him humming a song.

"hey dobe" whispered Sasuke. "how bout less humming and more answer the testing" his friend moved the paper to the side just enough for him to see he wrote all the correct answers

"you're a smart ass you know that" said Sasuke with a smirk and continued with his own test.

Iruka called for everyone's attention that the testing portion is done and they must report to the training field for target practice. The children walked up and lined up according to last name. It was relatively boring in the eyes of the sannin, but kept his eyes on his apprentice/ surrogate son. In hopes he shines with flying colors. And so hot milfs can check out the sannin in his patented stern glare look

most of the clan heirs were doing marvelously which was expected but most of the shinobi parents were looking at the clanless family students since it was mostly their kind who became legends and wanted to see who had the chops to shine.

Naruto's turn came up and he positioned himself lazily

'_there's no way this kid could hope to pass with such a lazy ass stance' _thought one ninja parent who's child already passed. Afterwords Naruto threw all ten of his kunai at the dummies bulls eye and received the perfect ad top score.

He left many jaws dropping, including a certain stoic Hyuga whom was fuming to see that his old rival's son once again upstaged the Hyuga

'_that Namikazes bastard is back from the dead just to prove his stupid point' he recalled the days of his youth where when he would brag about the obvious superiority of the byakugan ad how it allow him to see all Minato would show him he could hit the same amount of targets without it 'mutherfucker!'_

After a 45 minutes break

Iruka called for everyone to the front of the class to henge into ether him, the Hokage, the toad sannin, or a clan head.

"First up Haruno Sakura" as she walked up and performed what looked like a perfect henge of the Hokage

"hmm looks good but the liver spots are suppose to be located on the right, and the lines under the eye are 3 centimeters shorter than the actual, if you were a spy acting in for the actual Hokage, you'd be killed on sight but seeing how your a genin its still adequate. Pass"

and so on the clan head children and a few civilian children were tested and passed, all that was left was for our blond hero to take a shot.

"Naruto Uzumaki your up"

Naruto walked in front of Iruka and pondered for a second on who he should henge into, after a moment he decided to go with his all time favorite

_**POOF!**_

After the smoke cleared it revealed an exact replica of the slug queen Tsunade Senju, but the breast size were increased and nipple was just barley hiding and the blush on her face making all the following men and boys fall down with blushes and nosebleeds .

"…...P...PA...pass" said a woozy Iruka

"SWEET!" _**poof!**_ He returned to his normal form and walked back to his seat. After all the males were patched up from their blood loss, it was time to test the student's jutsu skills and how well they perform them first up was Sasuke **(hes wearing the chunin exams outfit...cuz its sick thats why) **he performed some swift hand signs and ended with the tiger seal.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" thousands of tiny fire balls shot out of his mouth unto the 15 training dummies that were set for his demonstration.

"congratulations Uchiha Sasuke that is a pass. Next Ino Yamanaka please step forward and demonstrate your clan jutsu" in from of Ino was a boar...go figure.

"Ha! Ino-pig met her second cousin HAHAHAHA" after Sakura's little teasing session, Ino performed her families' signature _Mind transfer jutsu _ and switched herself with the boar and ran towards Sakura ready to ram her over. But was foiled when her future comrade Shikamaru halted her with his _shadow possession jutsu _stopping her dead in her tacks

"I'm going to count this as my turn" said the lazy Nara. His father nodded in approval for his son's actions, but was swiftly roundhouse kicked by his wife for approving such lazy action.

"GOOD FORNOTHING BUM, YOU'ER TUNING OUR SON INTO A MINI YOU, I CAN ONLY DEAL WITH ONE LAZYPRICK! NOT TWO!" said the angry spouse while stomping on he husband's back. His comrades sweat dropped at the vicious antics caused by their teammate's spouse.

"he's a glutton for punishment isn't he Inoichi?" said Choza, his comrade merely nodded with a disapproving look while both their wives were giving menacing glares. The rest of the clan heirs did their respective jutsu and Iruka called everyone forward to address the class with a long boring but heartfelt speech of how they will be entering their first steps to becoming great shinobi, Naruto was angsty he'd be getting his first headband and gaining his first step into becoming greater than his parents. After the speech he called everyone in alphabetical order and gave them tier headbands. When Naruto's name was called the Hokage stepped up and requested to give Naruto a special headband.

Wen Naruto walked towards the sandaime, the old man pulled a blue head band that was scratched up, and looked battle torn Naruto's face contorted at the sight of the ragged looking head piece. "uh old man, whats going on, this isn't actually battle ready, I doubt it could protect my knee."

the old shinobi chuckled and explained t the young hopeful that the cloth belonged to his father.

"Minato would've loved it if his son took what he deemed one of his greatest achievement in his lifetime" said Hiruzen. " well nothing could be more important than becoming Hokage in my dad's case." Jiraiya stepped in and patted the young shinobi " no his greatest achievement wasn't that, it was marrying your mother and learning he was to become a dad." the young boy smiled and gave his surrogate grandfather a hug and walked out with his sensie to see his new apt,but before he left he was met with a huge hug from none other than Mikoto who was crying tears of joy at seeing both her son and her best friend's son graduate together. "OH MY KAMI,IM SO PROUD OF YOU BOTH I NEVER THOUGHT ID SEE THE DA, IM SO HAPP FOR YOU Naruto, IF Kushina WAS HERE IM SURE SHED DO THE SAME." Then she grabbed Sasuke and held them both close as Fugaku stood looking stoic as ever and only wished his son had graduated as early as his eldest, but in all sake, he was as proud as an Uchiha could be. they all decided to go out together and have dinner at the Sarutobi estate much to the pleasure of Naruto which meant more Mikoto time. '_Sweet' _Thought the jinchuriki. Little did they know, the young container was being watched by a pair of lavender eyes.

'_Naruto'_

**sorry for the delay and im switchin the story's trail a little bit but don't worry I wont be taking five years to update, any questions u have message me please review and no flames I'll jus ignore.**

**Next chapter we begin the adventures and journey of Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, lets hope the don't kill eachother**


	4. Training Days

**HEY GUYS CHRISGETSU BACK ANOTHER INSTALMENT OF THE STORY STRANGE NEW LEAVES, AGAIN I HAVE TO SOW UPDATES DOWN BUT I don't WANT PPL TO LOSE INTREST IN THE STORY NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU ON WITH THE SHOW**

**-i don't own naruto-i wish tho :.(-**

**Chapter 4: Training Day.**

Naruto walked to the academy wearing what he felt was going to be his signature outfit(imagine him in his sage outfit in the battle against pain) just with no scroll. As he walked into the room he wasn't to surprised who all graduated, after all they were future clan heirs so it wouldn't make sense that their kid wouldn't be properly trained to take on this dammed career, still he couldn't help but feel worried that this would be the last time he'd see any of these guys.

'_Mmmmmm don't think like that Naruto we need to focus on our goal, ad protect everyone_'

he strolled to his seat and waited patiently for their instructors to arrive. After a couple more minutes and use of the **Big-Headed No Jutsu, **they were seated and explained the object of being assigned teams by their chunin teacher Iruka

"For years Konoha has been known for its outstanding usage of teamwork and the proper application of it. Each year we assign three genin to be under the tutelage of one jonin instructor to watch over, train, and guide them in the shinobi arts now I will read of the teams.

Team 10 under the guidance of Jounin Asuma Sarutobi; Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Choji felt a little saddened by the fact hes losing his friend but Shikamaru gave him an assuring nod to cool him down

"next team 9 but they are still active so on to team 8 who are under the guidance of Kurenai Yūhi are Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and...Sakura Haruno" both fan-girls were disappointed at the loss of their Sasuke-kun while a certain Uchiha was giving praise to every deity that showed him favor and not sticking him with the two worst possible teammates ever.

"Finally Team 7 under the Guidance of Kakashi Hatake are Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki" both young fighters were pleased that their team would be so strong, except Shikamaru who was currently running his head as to why such a powerful team,but then he remembered the real reason he over heard his father talking about as to why he would be in such a powerhouse team...he was their ball and chain and is the only one capable to keep the two in line and make sure they fulfilled their respective goal...but also something else.

They other students filled out the room but Team 7 still remained awaiting on their sensie. Naruto and Sasuke decided to associate themselves with the Nara and see whats up since it was obvious to the two that the young boy could easily out smart any of them.

"So Shika whats your opinion dude, why an all boys team, and an all girls?"

"simple the girl team will be trained as medics and genjutsu users, I over heard my father speaking about it sometime ago and if my guess is correct we were put on a team to be-"

"trained killers who will be called to serve this country of hours will of your strength...and its my job to make sure your prepared. Meet me on the roof oh and first impression...hate you" and their silver haired sensie poofed out of the room leaving three stunned preteens.

"what a douche" said Naruto as he Shikamaru and Sasuke waked up the stairs to meet their sensie. When the arrived Naruto noticed he was reading a little orange book he loathed so much

'_ICHA ICHA...SPECIAL EDITION!' _thought the young sage. They sat in front of him and awaited for the introductions

"ok lets get to know each other better tell me your hobbies, dreams, and names likes, and dislikes"

Naruto rose first to speak "names Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen, training, Mikoto-chan, and my pervy-sage and the old man, also a my friends. My dislikes are people who cant look past the outside and are judgmental, also I hate the Kyubi sealed inside of me and I hate the violence in the shinobi world, my dream is to become Hokage and protect the village and everyone inside of it and rid the world of pain. Hobbies are training, eating, hanging with friends and training some more" and he finished with a toothy foxy grin.

Next was Sasuke's turn and he gave his cool guy smirk and spoke" Names Sasuke Uchiha I don't have many likes except my family and to train, I have a lot of dislike including fan-girls and blonds" "amen" said the Nara " I also have a dream..no an ambition, to cleanse the sins of the Uchiha and Kill a certain man" the group all knew who that man was, it was no secret wo started the kyubi attaxk and was it was clear that some people still held animosity for the Uchiha clan for it was their previous leader Madara who caused the attack. And the clan knew if anyone could stop an Uchiha it was another Uchiha. "m hobbies are to train."

'_hm someones got an avengers complex I just hope he doesn't use unnecessary and harmful means ' _thought Kakashi. Next was Shikamaru "likes are to go cloud watching, dislikes are blonds" "HEY WHATS EVERYBODY'S DEAL ON BLONDS!". "I hate loud noises and troublesome things, hobbies are cloud watching and changing with m friend Choji, dream is to get married, have two kids n boy and one girl with a wife who isn't troublesome, and live a simple life with a simple job that will bring food to the table." '_oddly specific this one is' " _OK I'm Hatake Kakashi and...i don't feel like telling u anything else" '_WE ONLY GOT HIS NAME' _Thought the three genin. "so instead of doing the survival test tomorrow I thought what better way to keep this streak going than to do your guys survival test for your graduation, tomorrow" "survival test, I thought we all graduated already" said a confused Naruto "No we only have that test to cut out the weaklings who don't deserve to wear a headband meet me at training grounds at 6am sharp don't be lat and I'll give u the real test, also if you don't wan to throw up I suggest skipping breakfast see ya later" and with that he poofed and the young ninja also exited out leaving in their own directions.

The morning came once again and the three genins showed up two hours late the same time their sensie arrived."what oon earth are you guys doing here late" '_I was hoping I could teach you guys some patients by making you wait a bit longer' _thought an annoyed Kakashi who didn't see that they all showed up at the same time "we could ask you the same thing but I got a hold of your file from my dad and notified the my teammates to eat and get some extra sleep" Spoke Shikamaru.

"Well then I guess we can start then" they walked into the clearing and Kakashi pulled out two bells and instructed them on the object of their test "you are all to take these bells from me and come with the intent to kill before time is up, those who don't have a bell before the assigned hour shall be sent BACK to the academy, no point on training a weak student who can't hold his own against a jonin in battle"

Sasuke and Naruto both tensed at this since it was well known that the man in front of them was with out a doubt one of the strongest ninja in the village and one of the top feared in the world. But Shikamaru on the other hand was wrapped in his thoughts '_He couldn't possibly be serious, there's no way we could hold our own in battle against an elite, especially with that sharingan of his, but I'm sure Sasuke can put up a decent fight but not enough to get those bells, no there is somethin up and why should there be a two man squad unless-" _his thoughts were cut short when he saw Kakashi on the verge to begin the task "BEGIN!" All three vanished as Kakashi stood his ground. The boys were well hidden and Kakashi had to give them credit '_I wonder if they'll figure it out, I sure hope so'_ he reached In his pocket and a three were in anticipation and saw something orange

"son of a bitch that pervert!" whispered Naruto seeing his sensie read those damn books his father figure wrote. So he took this opportunity and launched two Kage Bunshin towards Hatake and when te man was about to turn a page he sensed two incoming figures and elbowed one in the nose without turning around our taking his eyes of the book. The second clone tried to do a leg sweep at the same time but Kakashi jumped up and pulled the first clone and slammed him on top of the other and both poofed out of existence '_hmmm he knows kage-bunshin, that is interesting but not surprising knowing his chakra levels dwarfs both Sasuke's, Shikamaru's, and mine combine...to bad he cant effectively use it' _ after that thought he planned to continue but had to pull a kunai out and repel the oncoming shuriken coming from his side. Sasuke launched after him and engaged in an all out taijutsu battle with Kakashi easily blocking Sasuke's attack without the use of his sharingan unlike Sasuke who came to kill with sharingan ablaze and punches fierce. Becoming more frustrated jumped back and performed the necessary hand-signs and breathed in a gust of air and spewed a giant fireball towards his sensie who was shocked but no to shocked knowing the boy was without a doubt a genius. After the fire ball ceased to burn all that was left was charred logs.

"Gah tricked by a log, brother will never let me live this down, but where did he go" "look below you" with that Sasuke was sucked below the earth and was only free from the neck up. "for someone who was praised as a prodigy, I'm disappointed." the little jab at his pride made Sasuke infuriated as he struggled to leave from his hole.

Shikamaru was looking over everything that has transpired and came to one conclusion, there was no way we could take on the elite jonin like Hatake one by one, maybe as a team but he knew nothing of Naruto or Sasuke's limits which was what angered him more **(he goes into his thinking pose)** '_hmm if there's two bells then that means we go against eachother to see who's worthy to stay, but if I recall there's never been a two man cell before, not even the sannin could do battle in Rain without the help of eachother so if he dosent want us against eachother then my original hypothesis is __correct...TEAMWORK!, Gotta find Naruto and Sasuke ' _the young Nara scrambled in search of his teammates, unknown he was being watch by a certain silver haired cyclops. "looks like things will get interesting but I doubt they'll pass" and with that the clone poofed.

Shikamaru ran into Naruto who was stuck in a rope and Sasuke and relived both of their traps and explained the purpose. "so in short, we need to work together to get those bells?" said Naruto still a little confused but didn't show as to not be upstaged by Sasuke who looked like he understood every word. " correct so here is the plan, I'll capture him in shadow possession after you two engage him in an all out fight i'll throw kunia to signal you when to leave because shouting would only be troublesome now does everybody understand" both boys nodded "good now lets get those bells this should take exactly 10 min of the half hour we will have left"

Kakashi was confused by the fact he hasn't heard a word from any of them and saw they had 30 min left "guess I should finish this sentence uninterrup-" his sentence was cut short when Naruto shot from the lake with a **Rasengan** chaged at him at fierce speed '_WHAT THE FUCK! HE KNOWS RASENGAN GOD DAMN THESE KID' _Thinking fast he charged one of his own canceling out both his and Naruto's

the sage flipped back and was using a look of utter excitement and shock "how the hell do you know that technique, only me and Ero-sannin know that move and the only other master is dead?"

"the person was my master, I was taught under the fourth Hokage. He first taught me it and I was hoping for the priveledge to teach it to you...that is if you have what it take to get these bells from me by yourself" Naruto smirked "to bad because I don't! Now Sasuke" the young Uchiha sprang from the bushes and spewed tiny fireballs at their sensie's direction catching him off guard but he narrowly escaped with only some singes on his vest '_hm got to caught up in the past..these kids are good. Time to show them to respect their elders' _Kakashi revealed his his other eye and showed a fully grown and developed sharingan to the two youths before him '_how is that possible he's not part of my clan!' _But he had to stay focused and keep to the plan.

Both him and Naruto fought Kakashi hand to hand with them throwing fierce punches but Kakashi easily avoided all of them. Naruto went for a face punch while Sasuke went for roundhouse kick from his back. Kakashi brushed Naruto's arm causing him to stumble and land on Sasuke who missed his kick and crashed into Naruto. "if being a shinobi doesn't work you to would make excellent slapstick comedy duo" taunted Kakashi but was thrown off when a kunai was thrown in front of him and the duo stood up not even in a fighting stance. Kakashi was prepared to move in their openings but couldn't

"shadow possession complete. Target acquired" stated Shikamaru who was coming out the bushes walking casually with his hand in his pockets. He used the hands that the bells were on and threw them to Sasuke and Naruto and released Kakashi from his hold "well congrats but what will you do now, your teammate cannot pass since he doesn't have a bell " said Kakashi grimly but was surprised when the both tossed Shikamaru their bells who was shocked himself "wait guys I told you only one of you had to pretend to give them to me" Naruto walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Shikamaru we're both your comrades from this point on, we would both gladly give our lives for our even the chance of promotion. I never leave a comrade behind even for the sake of a mission, I wouldn't be able to live with myself to see someone I care about fall" "and neither would I " spoke Sasuke who also stood next to their teammate . Their sensie stood firmly and gave a calculating gave to the trio "Well, it looks like I have no other choice then to...pass you, congratulations you are now officially Team 7, report back next week for mission and training time, as of now our konoha ninja and are adults in the eye of this village and the world. Enjoy the rest of the day" they all exited the training grounds with smiles n their face when the reached the point they were to separate the three gave one last look at each other.

"we're an odd group aren't we" said Shikamaru with his hands behind his head the other two chuckled and nodded inn agreement and left to their homes.

Except Naruto who made a quick visit to the ramen stand known as Ichiraku's for his usual 25 bowls.

The hokage was watching the whole ordeal through his crystal ball jutsu along with Jiraiya "I'm happy you chose to train yet another hopeful hokage Jiraiya. but are you sure he'll attain all 9 tails before the Akatsuki come out of hiding?" the hkage was just informed of the threat of the jinchuriki by his student and became deeply worried for the young boy

"don't worry old man he's under Kakashi's wing now, if anyone can train those boys and the next generation of sanin its him, we just have to hope Tsunade and Kurenai can whip those girls into shape before the jounin exams where they will be aired with thier respective groups. But i'm more concerned about their teamwork it was good but took to long to come together but , if you feel this will bring out the candidates for the next generation then i can't argue i will let you and Orochimaru and Tsunade choose." and with that he shut down the ball and both exited the room awaiting the results of thier little science experiment

**The end**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I do enjoy the story and I hope I can start the wave arc next chapter, but I feel obligated to show how the soon to be medic squads training next chapter. If you feel the story is all dialogue and no action I'm sorry its just this introduction arc has me word but I'll add more action scenes later I promise I might even make the medics fight scene more epic than the boys hopefully**


	5. Waves of Destruction

**GOOD DAY TO YOU A****LL AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 5 OF STRANGE NEW LEAVES , I STILL FEELL THE CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING SO I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY, NOW I NOTICED SOME REVIEWS ON MY SPELLING THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS AND I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE AND IM HAPPY TO HEAR I HAVE IMPROVED SEEING AS HOW I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS SAYING OTHERWISE SO NOW WE BEGIN THE EXCITINNG AND OVERLY PLAYED WAVE ARC BUT CANT DENY ITS THE MOST IMPORTANT...ACTION!**

Chapter Five: Waves Of Destruction

a shadowy figure was running around knocking cans over and was headed to the forest, at the same time escaping his three pursuers who were hot on his tail. He swerved past a tree as one of his pursuers knocked straight into it the tree.

"This is Shadow is Kitsune OK Avenger?" spoke Sloth shadow into the com as he continued his pursuit. Fire Avenger was standing over a knocked out Uzumaki with a sigh and kick him in the sides causing him to wince in pain

"Ouch! What the fuck!" shouted Kitsune. "The dobe is ok we will continue the pursuit and cut the target off at the lake" with that the two ran off to the direction of the lake while their other teammate lead the target to the lake where it stopped to a halt having been cut off by a pissed of looking Naruto and an annoyed looking Uchiha.

Naruto picked the cat u by the back and stared annoyingly into the felines eyes "i hates **CATS!**" The last part he snuck some of his demonic chakra into his voice to scare the cat who immediately pissed him self, and leaped away into the bush but Shikamaru's own shadow had followed it in their and felt a tug signaling his success

"Shadow here,the target has been naturalized.. wait something wrong " spoke the exasperated Shikamaru the feline wasn't actually tora but in fact a young tiger

"what the hell is a tiger doing here in the forest, that doesnt make any sense!" shouted the young sage

"whatever the matter is your going to have to take it out or you'll lose the target!" spoke Kakashi via their intercoms.

Sasuke commenced with the hand seals and shot out a fire ball towards the tiger who jumped in the air dodging it. It went for a lung at attempted to swipe the Uchiha but was blown away crashing into a tree by Naruto who used his _great breakthrough technique _making the tiger spit out a brown furry object.

To keep things safe Shikamaru used his shadow possession on the tiger who they were sure wasn't dead and allowed Naruto to retrieve the object."target confirmed and wouldn't you know it, this old pussys all shocked from his little scare" said Naruto in as mocking tone

"excellent good work team, I will meet you there, you have 4 minutes to beat the record"

Shikamaru sighed, his sensie worked them to the bone and worked mostly on increasing their speed, more Naruto's than the other two, which explains the 50lb's weights on his arms and legs. It amazed him how much energy the boy had even after knowing him for 2 months since they have been on a team.

The travel to the missions tower was uneventful aside from the cat and dog fight between tora and Naruto. They reached the tower only for Naruto to be pushed aside while the daimiyo's wife secured the cat in her death-like grip.

"i almost feel sorry for that feline ass" spoke Naruto who snickered as the cat screeched again while being squeezed to death. The Sandaime took a drag from his pipe and looked at Iruka to go through the file for anymore missions that needed taken care of.

"lets see you can take Shinji's laundry out of the ditch where he lost them" but when he finished the scroll a kunai struck the paper causing it to be pinned to the wall "...ok how about picking up groceries for.." yet another kunai is pinned to the wall "OK FINE THEN YOU LITTLE BASTARDS CAN GO FUCK YOURSELFS THEN HOW ABOUT THAT MISSION!" all three genin were idly chatting about their goals and Naruto went on about how he'd eat more ramen then Sasuke, while Kakashi was reading his porn. Soon Iruka grew a tick mark and was about to yell at the team but the hokagee stuck a hand out iin front an began to speak. "

"so team 7 isn't interested in D-rank missions anymore eh? Then maybe you would like to try your hand at C-Rank maybe?" this caught the trio's attention as Naruto hatily ran to be nose to nose with the aged Hokage "really Old man, I don't believe it im finally gonna get a higher ranked mission baby!" he shouted for joy while Sasuke who was embarresed by his friend's antics and Shikamaru who only thought this was all

'troublesome, looks like we'll be seeing more powerful opponents, but I guess the pay out weighs the trouble... naw still a pain in the ass'.

The genins were all alerted by the strong smell of alcohol in the air "sniff.. sniff, what that horrid smell" Naruto's question was answered when an elderly man carrying a half empty bottle of sake and a straw hat with a humungous pack on his back

"just you wait a minute, you expect the Great Bridge Builder Tazuna to be guarded by a bunch of snot nosed brats, lemme see here, we got [pineapple head, a duck butt, and yellow mop. Tsk I paid good money to be guarded by _shinobi _not preschoolers" just then he felt cold steel around the back of his neck help by Sasuke, a kunai aimed at his throat just 5 centimeters away by Naruto and couldn't move on the fact he was caught in Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu

Kakashi walked up to pat Shikamaru on the back signaling him to release his hold. "i will have you know sir that these _children _are under the guidance of me and when you insult them your also insulting me, so if that demonstration didn't meet your standards I will also be accompanying these here to supervise over the mission, after all I am an jonin and can over see any problems besides, just your average bandit and highwaymen that couldn't cause to much trouble for our boys here right " Kakashi eyes narrowed towards Tazuna as he saw the man flinched when he mentioned that last part

"ok well I will meet you all here tomorrow at 9am sharp! Don't be late" the drunk marched out and Kakashi ordered his genin to pack extra armory and for Naruto to contact his God father about his mission and hand him a note. As they left the room Kakashi and Hokage left leaving his chunin in charge of handing out mission while they 'discuss some mater' for a moment. When both him and Kakashi made inside the Sarutobi activated the sound barrier jutsu so no unwanted ears could hear their conversation "you do realize that man was talking out of his as Hokage-sama ?" the old man nodded and snapped for one of his ANBU to hand him a manilla folder labeled '_Wave'. _the brown haired pig ANBU vanished after handing it to the Hokage. "we have done some infiltration in the wave country before seeing as their land is so close to ours and what we found out was... appalling."

Sarutobi handed Kakashi the file and when the man read it he was shocked. In his past he learned that wave was a very prosperous country and was doing well for himself, that was before a man named Gato took control and started wreaking havoc and taxing the poor village leaving it poor and deprived. " Hokage-sama; this would be the specifics to an A or B ranked mission, why hand it to a couple of fresh genin, with the power and influence this Gato person has, he could very well hire high class shinobi, so why not send just me or a 4 man chunin team?"

"because this mission is tagged as **Trail By Fire ** and if we want those young boys out there to prosper in the ninja world, they have to be exposed to the harsh humanities of it as well; over the years we have grown soft in the time of peace Kakashi, and even as we prosper and become lackadaisical, other villages have been fortifying their ranks, strengthening their ninja, and even Iwa has raised the standard for the qualification for a genin. We were lucky we were blessed with a talented bunch and competent shinobi but I cannot take the risk so that is why your mission on this will be given an ulterior motive" the Sandaime said seriously

-else where in Naruto's APT-

Naruto handed the not to his godfather Jiraiya who immediately left after retrieving it leaving young Naruto to meditate and speak with the fox. The young boy now sees himself in front of a cage feeling that same malicious chakra hes grown to hate..and become addicted to. He wouldn't admit it but hes grown to hunger for the chakra so much thats any chance he get alone he would focus on trying to tap into it but he knew better than to get more than what was needed since he knew that the fox's influence would take over soon but the more he got use to it, the easier it was to handle the tailed modes he'd go into during a feierce battle. **"Well well well look at the little addict, come to leech off more of MY chakra" **the fox never wasted a moment to influence Naruto's will to make him belive he would be nothing without him but with the help pf his family he knew that what was rightfully his...

...belonged to him.

"listen Kyubi I will be going on a very long trip so I will be taking MY chakra and store it in my own pools, I don't know what we'll be going up against but I need to make sure all the bases are covered. One more thing." Naruto focused on the happiest moment in his life and focused the energy towards the cage harming the beast making him squeal in pain **"YOU INSOLENT WHELP ! YOU KNOW THAT TRICK WONT WORK FOREVER, SOON YOU'RE HATE WILL BE CONSUMED BY ME AND I WILL BE FREED FROM THIS CAGE" **as Naruto walked out he turned to see the kyubi and spoke in a serious tone "im well aware of that but you and I both know love cant be beaten by hate" and he returned to the real world with the chakra he took stored inside.

Sasuke was in the clans training room sitting on his knees and looking intently at the ground before his father who had a stern look on his face. "so son your time for a C rank mission has finally I arrived, are you prepared?"

"yes Uchiha-sama" spoke Sasuke. Though they did have some what of a healthy relationship the matter of the fact is that he was an Uchiha clansmen and the other was the head of the clan so authority was upheld at all times where shinobi business was discussed,. And this was a very big deal. "go wash up now, your mother's dinner will be ready soon."

"yes Uchiha-sama" the young genin prepared to leave when his father halted him.

"Oh and one more thing Sasuke...good job"

**isnt that sweet a young father son moment of the Uchiha if you wanted to ssee the medic team im sorry to say but im going to have to wait till ater the wave arc it wont be as long winded as this on but plenty of action as the other but im hoping you all are enjoying the story and the reason I cudnt type this fast enough is I wanted to make sure my ideas were compiled right sorrry**

**so review**


End file.
